


Survivor

by Villain_Vanilla



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:54:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Villain_Vanilla/pseuds/Villain_Vanilla
Summary: 忍足侑士梦到了迹部景吾。





	Survivor

他枕着雨声进睡。梦见迹部景吾不在他预料之内，却终也由不得他做主：而他没有失眠，这已经足够值得感激。

 

梦中的场景是一个小镇，夏夜与集市，庆典的烟火与乐声铺满了夜空。路两旁都是卖小吃或者其他小玩意儿的商铺，他手里拿着一盒章鱼烧——老配件了，却也由此可知这里不是关西老家，毕竟章鱼烧有着关东地区那种独特的不正宗的滋味，他记得很清楚。

人群里有提着金鱼的短发女孩，有挽着手说笑的年轻夫妻，有白发间戴着鲜花的阿婆，卖鱼的大叔吆喝起来中气十足。抛着硬币的男孩们从他身边挤过，有人喊着：“侑士——”他笑着对冲过的小家伙们点点头，算是和他们打招呼，既不认识他们，也没有感到被冒犯。

大抵应了人们常说的梦境没有逻辑，内容尽是破碎却鲜明的细节。

 

忍足侑士。

我在。

忍足侑士……

我在。

 

他无声地回应着传到耳边的呼唤，却找不到声音的来处。手里的纸盒哗啦啦地翻页，变成了他曾经沉迷过的书，翻开熟悉的封面，里面却是全然陌生的字句，每一句都没有在说他记忆里的事情。

“恋爱是战争。”那上面写着。

不——忍足盯着那行细细的黑字在心里反驳，不是那样的。国三那年的全国大赛他们输了战争，所有重要的比赛，坊间传言冰帝当年时运不济，双重意义上地可笑——可是他们在一起了。诚然这两件事无法被比较孰轻孰重，却无疑都是他们被造就成如今模样的过程中，极重要的一笔。

但是他附议道：“是啊，恋爱是战争。”

出言时自以为是自言自语，话音落地时却发现不知何时有了同伴。身边突然出现的男孩大概也是落了单，也许是和同伴走散，也许只是不想合群，举着苹果糖走在他身边。

时间像糖稀般被拉长到静止。

男孩问：“那么，是你打赢了吗？”

忍足一时语塞，被留在男孩那对玻璃球似的、镜片也无法削减其半分锋芒的眼珠里。他跟着问自己：是我赢了吗？

按说胜利的一方是不会在意这种问题的吧。可他的存活又是真实的。

 

半夜热醒时忍足卷了卷压在心口的被子。气温实际并不高，罪魁祸首是过分黏人的湿度，空气被搅得几乎凝滞起来，厚重得令人窒息。待他终于摆脱着恼人的黏腻感的纠缠，再次陷入睡眠时，他梦境的主角才终于现身。

 

这里——他在的地方——是高潮，或是结尾。

 

橘红色的阳光，一个捡到了漂流瓶的夏日海滩，潮水一波一波涌起再褪去。他的男孩伏在躺椅上，而他体贴地为眼前的脊背补上一层防晒霜。膏体沾在他指间，触感有些油腻，又在成膜后变得光滑。

躺着的人支起身子，看着他，就像他们最后一次相见时那样。忍足欺身上去，搭在对方腰背上的手指忽然感到油腻的膏体又再次化开。

他低头看去，手里防晒霜的小瓶变成了一个粗糙的罐子，手指上油润的触感来自于浅黄色的海龟油。树丛与水流——不知道是借了哪部作品的背景，总之不是他们的经历。指腹依旧尽职尽责地巡礼迹部的脊背，他们相拥，交换着亲吻，承载身躯的小舟在河流水面的中央摇摇晃晃，一如模糊的梦。

两岸生有密实的丛林；天幕是忍足撑起的肩背，沾着汗珠的发尾。

迹部伸手抹去他眼下的汗水，皮肤温热的触感久久挂在颧骨上。忍足转头用舌尖扫过指腹，咸味不合时宜地取悦着味蕾。他趁指尖油脂未尽，试探着打开迹部的身体，一个指一个指节地缓慢推进。迹部半是放任半是配合，熟练地招呼着他的身体；他们都极有耐心。忍足冷静得像是在做一台手术，熟门熟路地撬开所有机关，时轻时重地揉着怀里人的身体，偶尔抵上里面敏感的地方不松，总能逼得迹部全身都紧绷着颤抖，一个字也喊不出声。

光与阴影交替着从头顶划过，界面处比记忆更加模糊。感谢未曾有一发子弹打中谁的嘴唇，让他们无法亲吻彼此。

他们在一棵树的怀抱里，漂浮着，摇晃着，顺流而下。

 

高潮后迹部发热的手指捏着忍足的掌心，像是一个……

 

窗外夜幕中跌落的闪电将梦境划开一个口子，随之而来的炮弹，炸毁了所有虚无的泡影。忍足睁开眼睛，终于意识到雨还在下。

不，不是的，那不会是个挽留。他了解迹部，他当时应该对迹部说：带我走，去哪都行。

毕竟分开不是个好决定。

而今他掌心里除了黏腻的汗，空无一物。

 

**Author's Note:**

> * 各自都非常骄傲的小两口，并不是谁的错。  
> * “我怕我不够爱你。”  
> * 标题不叫幸存者，叫未亡人。
> 
> 写的时候有一点无法控制的主要角色死亡暗示，但是写完了终究觉得舍不得，还是希望两个人还有和好的机会。本来只是跑步的时候想到了那段船戏（←字面意义），但是写不知道为什么出来就变成这样了。感谢隐晦冲淡了虐感……吧（。（并没有虐感）只要箭头还在，总会HE的。  
> “感谢未曾有一发子弹打中谁的嘴唇，让他们无法亲吻彼此。”梗来自《爱与战争的日日夜夜》。


End file.
